Pavor Nocturnus
by LadyArn
Summary: Germany suffers from night-terrors, and when he falls asleep in a meeting, Prussia tries to calm him down.


****Author note: Although not my first Hetalia fanfic, this is the first I finished. Usually I detest the sort of this I've written here - incest is not sexy. However, I just couldn't help it. Call it a plot-bunny, if you wish. These two are not my usual fix, I much prefer GerIta and PruCan, but after two days of playing with doujinshi, this was stuck in my head. German edited by_ DrunkPrussian_. Thanks!  
><strong>**Warning: Sex, incest, country personification.  
>Pair: Germany and Prussia.<br>Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned Hetalia, I think it's better for all concerned that I don't. So no, not mine, I just play with them.****

* * *

><p>Ludwig shrieked and fell backwards out of his chair. Gilbird chirped loudly and flew to the light fittings in distress as his master shot to his feet and hurried to his brother's side. The other nations stopped and stared. Germany had, for once, fallen asleep in a world meeting – they'd all done it, so no-one could judge, but it was still a shock with the usually work-orientated blond fell asleep. He scuttled backwards until he was huddled in a corner, shaking and sobbing like a frightened child. Prussia knelt beside the terrified blond, Italy and Japan not far behind.<p>

"Germany? What's wrong?" Ludwig's blue eyes were hazed over, and he flinched from Feliciano's hand. Italy's eyes filled with hurt, but he pushed it away in favour of his friends comfort. Gilbert tentatively placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, then yelped in surprise as Ludwig threw himself into the albino's arms, crying into his shirt.

"What the fuck?" Gilbert shook his head at America, quieting the blond. Seeing nothing but confusion from the other nations, he ducked down to try and meet Ludwig's eyes.

"West, komm schon. Es war nur ein Traum. Es ist vorbei. Du bist sicher. Es ist in Ordnung jetzt. Ich bin hier-" _(West, come on. It was just a dream. It's over. You're safe. It's okay now. I'm here-)_

He was cut off as Ludwig grabbed his lapels, and pulled him in for a desperate kiss. Gilbert spluttered against the contact, before managing to pull away. Ludwig wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in Prussia's stomach.

"Lass mich nicht allein." He mumbled. _(Don't leave me alone.)_ The albino blinked, then forced himself to his feet, dragging his delirious brother with him.

"Ich werde nicht, West." _(I won't, West.)_ Gilbert sighed. "I call for a brief break." The other's nodded in agreement – America's eyes were wide in shock, and England had gone scarlet. Even France was surprised. Russia was edging towards the door anyway, as Belarus was mumbling about marriage again, no doubt prompted by the kiss.

He hauled Germany down the hallway to an empty room, sat him down, and perched on the desk in front of him. Italy, Japan, and Austria hovered in the doorway.

"Prussia," Austria sounded uncharacteristically hesitant, "let me know how he is. The others are worried."

"Sure thing." He ran a hand soothingly through Germany's hair, messing up the perfectly styled strands as the door clicked shut. "Italy, Japan, if you're in for this, you tell _no-one_ of what you might see or hear." He warned. Kiku nodded once, and settled into an empty chair off to the side. Italy chewed his lip anxiously.

"I've never seen Germany like this." he admitted. Prussia sighed.

"It's called _pavor nocturnus_, or night-terrors. He doesn't get it very often, but it's been more common since after the Berlin Wall came down. He can take about an hour to calm down fully."

"But," Feliciano tilted his head in confusion, "I sleep over at Germany's house all the time."

"He wakes up before you, Italia-kun." Japan pointed out gently. "I've heard of this. People think it's caused by stress and poor sleep, among other things." Prussia nodded, before turning his attention to his younger brother.

"_Vati_... that is, Germania, had a similar problem. I saw your grandfather, Rome, deal with _Vati's_ attacks a few times. It seemed to work, so I tried with _bruder_ when he started having the same problems." Prussia cleared his throat self-consciously, pressed his forehead against Germany's, and started humming. The tune was simple and soothing, and Italy knew it well – a lullaby Rome had sung to him many times as a child.

Clouded blue eyes slowly cleared, focussed on the crimson eyes of his brother. Gilbert's hands never left Ludwig's face, although Germany's gradually loosened on his shirt. Eventually, Ludwig's head dropped to Gilbert's shoulder again, as his breathing steadied. Prussia smiled down at the blond head fondly.

"Breaks nearly over." China's quiet voice echoed through the door.

" Thanks." Gilbert called back. "Italy, Japan, you two head back. I'll stay with him. He seems to be cooling off pretty quickly this time." Japan nodded.

"I have heard that sometimes upon waking from the terrors, the sufferer does not recognise people, even close friends or family. If he is comfortable with you, with shall not disturb him. I shall make your excuses." Japan bowed. Italy cheerfully offered to take notes for the Teutonic brothers, but his amber eyes were wide with nerves. As soon as they were gone, Gilbert tilted Ludwig's chin up.

"Why'd you kiss me, eh, West?" he asked gently. Germany just looked confused. Prussia sighed, and leant in to press his lips gently against his brother's forehead. "I love you, you know that, little brother? And so does Italy, and Japan, and the others. All our family." Ludwig blinked a few time, the haze in his eyes clearing more with each blink.

"Brother?" Gilbert hummed.

"Hey, you back with us? You fell asleep in the meeting, had another night terror." Ludwig's face went pink with humiliation. "It's alright. Japan will explain everything to the others. Lud, I need to ask." Germany looked suspicious, but kept quiet. "When you were still panicking, you kissed me." The pink blush turned red. "On the lips. I even think there was a little bit of tongue." Red changed to purple. "I need to know _why_."

"I... I must have still been half asleep; delirious." Gilbert shook his head.

"You don't do such things usually." He gripped his brother's chin firmly, forcing their eyes to meet. "I don't mind. I understand." With that, he leant in, and touched his lips tenderly to Ludwig's own. Barely a few seconds passed before Ludwig responded; a soft, chaste, movement of lips on lips. Gilbert deepened the contact, a playful tongue darting across Ludwig's lips. Instantly, Ludwig surged upwards, forcing Gilbert to lie back on the desk as he crawled above the older nation.

"You've wanted this for a while." The blond stated, feeling the pressure of his partner's arousal against his thigh. Prussia shrugged, smirking slightly.

"It's not as if it's unusual for our kind to do this." he was referring, of course, to the attraction between the two. It was common for nations to sleep together – to seal an alliance, to lay a claim, to finalise conquering their lands, for pure lust, and sometimes even love.

Naturally, this meant that the nation's personal feelings about it meant little or nothing. Gilbert had had sex with most of the nations, for one reason or another, and families weren't sacred either. The Italies had done it for their Unification; Prussia had been tied to a bed and practically made love to by Russia when he first went to live with him, almost scaring the albino with how gentle he was; England had shagged most of his colonies, and came to meetings smelling of France almost regularly.

"It's unusual for _us_." Ludwig sounded anxious, so Gilbert rolled his hips teasing, pressing against the blond's crotch. Germany groaned quietly, and thrust back roughly. They'd had sex twice before – during the Unification, almost clinical in the briefness and functionality of it; and the night the Berlin Wall came down, a quick desperate fuck against the wall of an alley before they could suffer the humiliation of their bosses ordering them to. Now, though, there was no reason other than lust. "

Scheißdreck, ich will dich so sehr..." _(Fucking hell, I want you so much...)_ Ludwig ground down onto his partner, making Gilbert bite his lip in a rough kiss to hold in his cry.

"Then fuck me." Gilbert whispered, moving against him. The albino's smirk was wiped from his face as Ludwig flipped him onto his front, pulled him down until he was standing bent over the desk, and dragged down his jeans. "Warte, jetzt? Hier? Verriegel zumindest die Tür-AH!" _(Wait, now? Here? At least lock the door-AH!)_ Saliva-slicked fingered worked into him briefly, then Gilbert was moaning and clawing at the desk as the younger man pushed in slowly. He'd always liked it rough. Germany's palm clamped over his mouth tightly.

"Shh." A quick tongue flicked against a pale ear. "Do you _want_ everyone to come in and see the mighty Prussia being fucked by his younger brother? Like the dirty little whore you are?" Gilbert bit the hand over his mouth viciously.

"Then do a proper job of it!" He thrust back violently. "I'm not some fragile little flower who'll break at the slightest touch." He moved again. "I'm not Italy. I don't _want_ you to be gentle, and I don't need you to be sweet and romantic." Gilbert peered back over his shoulder, crimson eyes smoky with lust. "I just want you to take me, hard and fast, right now. Hurt me, bite me, bruise me, just _fucking move_!" Ludwig gripped his hips and squeezed gently.

That was the last gentle motion they shared. Germany took his brother at his word, and by the time they collapsed in a sticky, sweaty heap, Prussia's hips were bruised with fingerprints, his back was littered with teeth marks, and he had a strong suspicion he'd be limping for the rest of the day. Finally, Ludwig pulled out, and Gilbert rolled over, and pulled him down into a loving kiss, full of tangled tongues and soft lips.

"Ich denke... ich dich liebe, Osten." Ludwig whispered. Gilbert laughed gently. _(I think...I love you, East.)_

"Du denkst? Ich weiß es, Bruder." _(You think? I know it, brother.)_ He nosed against Ludwig's shoulder. "Love you too, West."

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a one shot, which is how I finished it. I also have FrUK, SuFin, Ancients, and multpair fics in the works, but I doubt most of them will come to anything. We'll see how well this does. The snippets I have might go into a Drabbles fic until I know what I'm doing with them. What do you think? <strong>


End file.
